


Because of You

by Sugarbubbleslove



Category: Trusty Bell: Chopin no Yume | Eternal Sonata
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post Game, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarbubbleslove/pseuds/Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claves has questions to answer and in the most unlikely places too! </p><p>Spoilers For chapter 3 and Mysterious Unison</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of You

Title: Because of You

Characters: Claves/Jazz with hints of Allegretto/Polka

Rating: Mature/Adult

Disclaimers: Eternal Sonata belongs to Namco-Bandai and Tri-Crescendo. I do not make any profit, money or take any claims from writing this forum. There is no copyright infringement intended from creating this fan fiction.

Summary: Claves has questions to answer and in the most unlikely places too!

Warning: Spoilers for those who have not played Mysterious Unison. Hints regarding Chapter 3.

Notes: I love the Claves/Jazz pairings and if you met Claves in MU, you could sense that Jazz wanted Claves back so this little plot bunny appeared dancing in front of me. *Cocks gun, aims…and misses* so I hope you will enjoy it.

Title is from Ne-Yo

 

Because of You

Claves sighed to herself as she stepped under the spray of the hot water, closing her eyes as the water rained over her face, washing away the dirt and dried blood. It had been so long since she was about to feel anything. Since she…died and woke up inside the maze, lost and confused. Detached and ungrounded, she had nearly lost all hope of ever feeling something when the gang walked back into her life.

_The gang walked down the stairs of the mysterious place they had stumbled upon. Allegretto had used the Hero's crest upon the door and once they had reached the bottom where a deactivated transporter laid, there was someone standing upon it, facing the darken hallway that led somewhere else. She was muttering under her breath only to stiffen when she sensed someone was standing behind her._

_Spinning around, she met shocked brown eyes with her own shocked purple eyes upon meeting the same people she had joined briefly before death had taken her away._

_"C-Claves?" his voice asked, trembling with hope and disbelief. She had almost forgotten what his voice sounded like._

_"This can't be!" She heard Falsetto exclaimed, "What is going on?"_

_"Didn't you die?" Viola asked a slight tremor in her voice. Salsa took a step forward, curiosity and fear in her purple eyes._

_"Are you…a ghost?" she asked and Claves hung her head._

_"Yes, I have returned from the dark beyond to visit revenge upon your for eating all of my chocolates," She lifted her head with a teasing grin as she met Salsa's scared glance and immediately became apologetic, "Just kidding. Did I scare you? Sorry Salsa."_

_"That's not it," Allegretto spoke up and Claves looked at him. "It's just…" Claves nodded._

_"I know," she turned around, unable to face the gang as she remembered how she got into this situation, "I did die. I perished at Rondo's hand," the feeling of the cold blade slicing through her stomach like butter. "I heard the sound of my soul being separated from my body, then everything went dark. I heard nothing, and I couldn't speak." She turned her head to the side. "Dying is incredibly lonely." She turned around and stepped forward so she was standing a few feet away from Jazz. "And I screamed out 'Let me see him! Let me see him!'." Jazz lifted his head and met her gaze. "And I just kept screaming. Then, somehow, I was able to come back. When I came to, I was standing here. My body and spirit were reunited."_

_"So, does that mean you have returned to life?" Jazz asked, keeping his hope to a minimum. He couldn't be this lucky. His hope died down even further when Claves' purple eyes darkened and shook her head._

_"No, Jazz, I have not been reborn. I am incomplete. Truly, this is my body. The soul connected to it though is fragmented," Claves explained. "The impact of re-entering this world broke my soul and scattered its pieces throughout this labyrinth," she hung her head, "I have braved the labyrinth many times attempting to restore it, but I…" she looked off to the side, unable to deal with her emotions. Jazz stepped forward, his hand reaching out to touch her but he held back._

_"Don't worry," she looked up at him, confused. "I promise we'll get your soul back." He turned to Allegretto. "Right, Allegretto?" the young man nodded, motivated._

_"Yeah, that's right! I'm sure we can bring Claves back to life!" he swore, determination glinting in his blue eyes as he looked at the others for agreement. Everyone nodded together, determination to bring their once friend back to life and back into the fold with them where she belonged._

_Claves felt tears fill her eyes as she looked at each person before locking eyes with Jazz and gave him a wobbly smile._

_"Thank you. All of you," she whispered and got bright smiles in return._

Claves opened her eyes, coming out of the memory. They had gone through a tiring process. The enemies there had been stronger than anything they had fought before but they prevailed, gaining her soul bit by bit until they had came upon another surprised.

Rondo. The woman who had killed her. The woman who had been killed by the gang in Aria Temple. She looked different; her pink hair had been replaced with blonde. She explained that she had also woken up inside the labyrinth, confused to how she had gotten there before she spotted Claves and taunted that she had Claves' soul. Claves had sworn that she would get her revenge upon Rondo for killing her.

It had been a long battle, death had only made Rondo stronger and unpredictable due to lack of care but they had prevailed and they had won, wrestling Claves' soul away from Rondo as she finally died, letting her soul move on to the next life, leaving them in peace. Claves had felt a sense of vengeance upon Rondo's death and swore that she would stop thinking of the young woman who had been death to her.

Claves stiffened when she felt someone enter the bathroom and spun around, determined to find who had crept in only for her breath to catch in her throat when she met dark brown eyes. Swallowing hard, she took a step back, unsure of her feelings and what he wanted.

"Are you scared of me?" Jazz asked. Claves looked off to the side, unsure of what to say, feeling vulnerable as she wrapped one arm over her bare chest while the other hand covered as much of her lower privates as much as it could. She bit her bottom lip as one of Jazz's hands touched her left arm, curving around her elbow and pulled her arm away from her breasts, baring her to his gaze once more. "I told you that you don't have to hide yourself away from me." Heat flushed through her body as she remembered when he told her that.

Jazz was naked as well, baring himself to her. His hair was still tie in its low ponytail with the strands becoming damp from the spray of water.

"That was then," she choked out, taking another step back as Jazz stepped forward. Her back met the now warm tiles of the shower.

"It wasn't that long ago," he reminded his voice husky as the memories of their first time hit him like a tidal wave. The palm of his hand sliding up her arm, rounding her collarbone and slipping down until he cupped one perky breast that fitted perfectly in the palm of his hand. He brushed his thumb over her nipple, enjoying the way it harden under his touch as she gasped, her neck arching slightly before her bottom lip trembled.

"It was a lifetime for me," she whispered, shifting her body so her breast slipped free from his hand and he frowned, not liking that she was turning away from him and his touch. Before, she would beg for his touch but now…she shied away from it.

"Why do you turn from me?" he demanded, his voice growing rough with anger and frustration. He had so many questions, ranging from why had she chosen him as her mark to why didn't she frame Falsetto as a spy.

"Because I betrayed you," she reminded him bitterly, her head turned away from him as she fought to keep her tears at bay.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered. Claves closed her eyes as a tear slipped free. Jazz moved closer so their bodies were almost touching, his nose was close to her hair, he could smell the soft strawberry shampoo that she loved to use.

"I was scared," she whispered, turning her face to his neck. "I was scared that if I told you, I would have lost you, lost our love." Jazz turned his head and pressed a kiss to her cheek, tasting her tear.

"I love you Claves, nothing would have changed that," he told her but she shook her head as she opened her eyes to meet his.

"Waltz would have killed you if he ever found out. I tried so hard to make sure that you never came into contact with each other. That was why I never told him of the secret passage or that you planned on using it. I just didn't…" she trailed off and Jazz nodded.

"You didn't expect that Tuba would be waiting at the front and would mistake the others for us," he finished and Claves nodded as she looked at Jazz once more, her purple eyes pleading with his.

"I would have never placed strangers…innocents in danger, not at Tuba's hand. I knew of man, Jazz, and I knew that he would have never been forgiving that Allegretto and the others had beaten him in front of the guards, and ultimately Waltz," Claves told him. Something in the way Claves had said that brought back a memory for Jazz and his eyes widen.

"The bruise," he blurted out and Claves turned her head away, ashamed. "The bruise you had on you stomach just shortly after we met. You claimed it was a monster's attack but Falsetto had been so convinced it was the shape of a man's fist." Claves chuckled softly.

"Falsetto was smarter than she let on. I knew that she suspected me of being the spy, it was only her love for you stopped her from confronting me with it," she sighed heavily, "sometimes I wished she would have been braver and had confronted me with it. It would have made everything easier." She looked up at Jazz. "She is a really good friend to you, never doubt that. That was why I could have never implicated her as a spy. I would have never done anything to break that bond between the two of you."

"Why did he attack you?" Jazz asked, urgently and Claves bit her bottom lip.

"Waltz knew that something was wrong when I came back after meeting you. I had asked to be taken off the mission," Jazz inhaled sharply at his, "Of course, Waltz was stubborn; he refused to let me off the mission and sent Tuba as 'encouragement' to stay on the mission. Tuba had wanted to do a lot more to me than just beating me up but I had agreed to stay on the mission, anything to save myself from Tuba's hands." Understanding dawned on Jazz.

"He wanted you for himself," he grounded out and Claves cupped his cheek.

"Nothing like that happened," she assured him, "I stayed away from him as much as I could; preferring to send notes by the dove than visiting in person. I didn't trust Tuba whenever I was around. Beside…over time, I began to love you more and I just didn't want to leave the one place that had slowly became a home to me."

"Why me?" he asked, gripping her upper arms, his brown eyes burning into hers. "Why did you choose me?"

"How could I not?" she whispered, tears rippling down her cheeks. "You drew me in with every glance, every word, and every touch. You asked for respect, you never demanded it and you never demanded that your followers should lose their lives for you. Not like Count Waltz. You were so different from the men I knew. Even my own father had demanded respect. You treated us all like equals; you listened to all of us and accepted our ideas. You never once dismissed it or treated us like we were stupid or that you knew better than us." She shook her head. "I never meant to get involved with you; that was never the mission. The mission was to infiltrate and get information. Dating you was never part of the plan. That was all me, I fell for you and I wanted to share myself you. I fell for you then I fell in love with you."

"Claves…" he whispered, his heart was torn between breaking or filling with love.

"I knew the moment I fell in love with you that I couldn't continue with the mission so I set about making sure that Count Waltz got vague information, just enough for him not to be suspicious but enough to make sure that he would have never gotten his hands on you."

"But he did," Jazz said and Claves nodded.

"Rondo had been sent to make sure I hadn't been compromised but it had been too late. She overheard me assuring you that Falsetto wasn't the spy and killed me for that. She said that I had become a liability due to my love for you," Claves explained as Jazz's hands slid down her arms until they reached her hands. "I died for you, and I would do it all over again if that what it meant for you to be safe." Jazz gripped her hands and placed them on his chest.

"You are never going to die for me again," he promised, the vow hung in the air among them. Claves frowned, confused.

"Jazz?" she asked and Jazz shook his head.

"I won't let you die for me again. Count Waltz is gone, the mineral powder are slowly dwindling. Prince Crescendo is making sure that everyone knows of the risks of the mineral powder and his scientists are trying to find a cure for it," Jazz explained. "You are free, you will never have to worry about Waltz again because he is dead and I will not lose you again, Claves," Jazz told her. Claves opened her mouth but found it covered by Jazz's mouth as he kissed her, preventing her from speaking.

Claves whimpered as her hands were freed and slid them up his chest and around his neck, pulling him closer to her body as his hands slid around her waist, bringing their lower bodies into contact. Jazz groaned all her curves were pressed into his planes. It had been so long since he'd be able to touch her, to feel her over him, under him, around him.

Claves was no better off as his hardness brushed against her stomach, teasing her. Her hands slid around so her palms were pressed against his shoulder blades, her nails digging into his shoulders, holding on as his tongue and mouth pushed her toward desire before he broke their lips, kissing her cheek, her jawbone then her neck, nipping at the spot at the base of her throat that always left her feeling weak with desire.

"Jazz…" she groaned as her head fell backward, resting against the tiles as he moved his head down lower, reaching her heaving chest as she fought to breath. His breath skimmed over one ridged nipple, encouraging it to harden even more before he flicked his tongue over it. Her nails dug in deeper, trying to hold on to reality when Jazz took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking the ridged muscle before moving over to the other nipple to lave the same treatment then moved downward, eager to taste her again.

He knelt down, lifting her left leg and placing it over his shoulder and moved in, pressing his lips against her clit. Claves gasped as pleasure pounded through her. Jazz knew how to make her come hard and fast or when to draw out the pleasure so she was begging and pleading before pushing her over the edge that she was sobbing with pleasure.

"I'm gonna prove to you that you never need a reason to hide yourself from me," Jazz promised her darkly. Claves felt her breath catch and her heart stop at the dark look in his eyes. He leaned in, pressing his mouth against her core, flicking his tongue against her, tasting her as she bit down on her bottom lip. Jazz thought she was going to draw blood if her nails dug any deeper on his shoulder but they let go and slid up into his dark lock, sifting her fingers through the damp hair as he continued to flick his tongue in time with the pulse of her clit.

Jazz lifted his right hand, sliding his index finger into her hot wet canal, drawing a groan from the woman as she bucked her hips into his face, trying to hold back her pleasure but Jazz was relentless as he continued to pleasure her, slipping another finger into her. He wanted to watch her go over the edge, to scream his name like she always did whenever they were in the heat of the passion. He moved his tongue down, removing his fingers, allowing his tongue to take over while nose rubbed against her clit.

Her breathing was coming faster, heavier. Her chest was heaving as she tried to draw in air. Her purple eyes dilated with intense pleasure as her hands tightened in Jazz's hair. Jazz brought his fingers back into play, sliding them along her walls until he located the spot that always drove her nuts, pushing her overboard into pleasure as he doubled his efforts on his tongue and nose. She was close; Jazz could sense it as her creaminess flooded his mouth. The high pitched sounds she was making in her throat was also another indication so he reared up and bit down, gently, on her clit, snapping her control.

"JAZZ!" she screamed, her hands practically pulling out his dark locks as he turned his face, kissing the inner thigh as he waited for her to come back down from her high. Jazz knew when she came down from her high when she started tugging on his hair. He rose up as her hand slid to the back of his neck and pulled him down for a hard kiss, pushing him around till his back hit the tiles.

Claves pulled away from him, licking her lips as she tasted himself on him before she nibbled his neck, moving down lower only stopping briefly to nip at his nipples. Jazz moaned as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head as she moved down even lower, kneeling down. When she reached his belly button, she stopped briefly to slide her tongue into it, knowing it was sensitive before she dipped her head down and took his erection into her mouth.

Jazz's hands slid into her light pink locks, one hand cupping the back of her head while his other hand stroke her cheek as he brought his head down so he could watch her. Claves pressed her tongue up underneath him, sucking him softly as she pulled her head back until she reached the tip and swirled her tongue around the sensitive head. Jazz gritted his teeth as she sucked harder before enveloping him in her mouth once more.

"Claves…" he grunted as he bucked his hips, trying to hold on as she caressed his hardness with her tongue, pressing all the right spots as she moved her head back and forth, enjoying the way he tasted on her tongue. When she sucked a little harder, Jazz felt his control stretching to the snapping point and knew that he had to get her off him before he lost all control.

Claves lifted her eyes when Jazz started tugging on her hair, curious to what he wanted. "I want to be inside of you before I come," he told her gruffly as he pulled her mouth of him, pulled her up and spun her around, pinning her against the wall as he kissed her, tasting himself on her lips as he placed his hands on her hips. Understanding, Claves jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, bringing her core to line with his hardness.

He shifted her hips and slid his full length inside of her, relishing the way she let out that half gasp half moan, her hips bucking as she tried to draw him in deeper. She had always been so responsive to his touch and this was no different. Her nails dug into his shoulder as she closed her eyes, relishing the feel of him inside of her. It had been so long since she felt him inside of her.

"Jazz," she moaned as he kissed her neck, pulling out then thrusting back into her, one hand cupped her ass while his other hand was pressed against the back of her neck. He leaned in and kissed her as she rocked her hips in the same rhythm. "Harder," she pleaded. Jazz grunted as he shifted himself so he could thrust into her harder. Claves gasped in pleasure as her legs tightened around his waist, her heels digging into his ass as she clung onto him as pleasure started spiralling through her.

"Claves," Jazz groaned as he nipped her throat. Claves turned her face so it was buried in Jazz's neck as she breathed heavily as he thrusted harder into her, rubbing against the sweet spot inside of her as he slid a hand down her body, flicking her clit and sending her overboard.

"Oh…oh…oh!" her nails rakes down his back, leaving thin lines of scratches as her walls convulsed around him, sending him overboard as he spilled his seed into her. He jerked inside of her for a short moment before he slumped against her, both of them breathing heavily as they tried to come down from their high. Jazz's forehead was resting on her shoulder while her face was pressed in his neck.

Once Jazz got his breath back, he pulled his face off her neck so they were looking at each other.

"I love you, never doubt that," Jazz growled hoarsely. Tears pricked Claves eyes as she smiled at him, pressing her lips against his in a tender kiss.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Meanwhile, in the room next to theirs, Allegretto and Polka was on the bed making out as they slowly became accustomed to each other and to reassure themselves that Polka was most definitely alive and in one piece.

Allegretto stopped placing kisses on Polka's neck when he heard the moaning coming from the thin walls of the inn they were staying in. Lifting his head up, he met Polka's confused light blue eyes only for his dark blue eyes to look at the wall before he groaned. History was repeating itself again.

"Oh, not again," Allegretto pulled his pillow from under his head and placed it over his face, covering his ears while Polka just stared at her boyfriend, wondering just when he had gone mad.

**The End**


End file.
